hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2000 Mediterranean tropical-like cyclone season
The 2000 Mediterranean cyclone season saw the development of 2 tropical-like cyclones as well as 2 other disturbanc3es. It was the first year that these tropical-like cyclones received names, which is monitored by Meteo-France. The names chosen rotate in 4 different lists, like the Atlantic rotating name lists. Because there are few storms in the Mediterranean per year, there are only 5 names per list. If needed, Meteo-France will add names to the lists if more than 5 notable storms develop in a single year. This was first demonstrated in 2007, when six notable cyclones developed, resulting in the addition of a sixth name to each list. 'Cyclone Adella' On June 10th, Meteo-France first spotted a compact low pressure area that was located about 200 miles south of the Ionian coast of Greece. Satellite imagery found that an eye feature developed on June 11th while the cyclone approached Italy, and Meteo-France gave the storm the name Adelle, the first such storm to be named by Meteo-France. They issued a weather warning for the south Ionian coast of Italy at 12:00 CET as Adelle drew closer to the shore. Wind gusts of up to 96 miles per hour were reported by ships in the Ionian Sea as the storm swept over and into Italy. The cyclone rapidly weakened over Italy's dry and mountainous terrain, and Meteo-France stopped issuing advisories as Adelle dissipated on June 13th. 'Cyclone Bruce' A low pressure area formed north of Algeria on August 29th and began to slowly track westward towards Sardinia. Meteo-France named the strengthening system Bruce after an eye feature began to develop. Slow-moving Bruce passed over Sardinia on August 31st and its prominent eye became distorted as the storm weakened. Heavy damage was reported over coastal Sardina and wind gusts of up to 79 miles per hour were recorded from German research ship Meteor ''off the coast of Italy, and minimum barometric pressure was estimated at 992 mbar (hPa). Setting a course for Sicily as it entered the Tyrrhenian Sea, Meteo-France urgently issued a weather warning for the island to prevent further destruction. Fortunatley, Bruce weakened before passing over the island and damage was relatively minimal. By September 2nd, a disorganized Bruce turned north in the Ionian Sea before dissipating over the Ionian coast of Greece on September 3rd. 'Other Systems' A small low pressure area existed over the southern Adriatic Sea from April 25th to April 27th, with its remnants bringing some light rainfall to Greece and Yugoslavia before dissipating. Another disturbance developed off the coast of Sardinia on August 2nd and persisted until August 5th, when it dissipated while moving south towards Algeria. Neither system caused any damage. Storm Names Meteo-France began the procedure of naming notable tropical-like cyclones in 2000. The following names were used this year and were used again in 2004, with the exception of the name ''Bruce, which was taken off of the lists due to the damage it caused in Sardinia and Sicily. Bruno replaced it for the 2004 season. The naming procedure stayed the same from 2000 until 2007, when six storms developed and a sixth name was added to each list. Seasonal Summary The 2000 season was somewhat "active" for the Mediterranean with more than one notable storm developing that year. Bruce was the most damaging storm, causing $570 million (in USD) in damages to Sardinia and Sicily. Adelle was much less damaging at only $12 million (in USD) in damages to coastal Italy. Category:Past tropical cyclone season Category:Past tropical cyclone seasons